Pre-curved gloves, particularly, golf gloves have become increasingly popular. Such glove is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,552. However, after manufacture of the glove, the glove tends to lose its shape. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for retaining the shape of the glove, and in particular, the curved shape of the finger portions.